Maintenance of the selective epithelial barrier and regulation of other epithelial functions?including ion and water transport, routine turnover, and innate immune functions?are crucial aspects of human physiology and pathophysiology. These processes are particularly important in organs such as the kidneys and gastrointestinal tract, and disturbances therein can affect almost every organ in the body. Moreover, understanding the mechanisms that regulate these tissues is part of the mission of the NIDDK. In recognition of the importance of understanding the selectively permeable barrier in the gastrointestinal tract, the West Coast Salt and Water Club (WCSWC) was started as a regional transport physiology meeting. It has since expanded to include epithelial physiology, membrane transport, and cell biology in a variety of organ systems and has recently changed its name to the Western Epithelial Biology Society (WEBS) meeting. This application requests funds for the 2017 WEBS conference to be held in Avila Beach, California in March, 2017. This will be the 38th in a unique series of annual interdisciplinary meetings focused on the role of epithelial function and inter-/intra- cellular communication mechanisms. Since its initiation, this annual meeting has prided itself on bringing together junior investigators and established leaders in the field to present their latest unpublished findings and engage in meaningful scientific and social interactions. The informal nature of the WEBS meeting is unique in fostering discussions that span multiple disciplines and enables new personal and scientific connections to develop. As a consequence, an extraordinarily high number of scientists return to this conference annually, and many collaborations start at the meeting. The participants are a good mix of basic scientists and clinicians who share common interests in the regulation of normal and diseased epithelia. The 2017 keynote speakers will cover two important topics relevant to the NIDDK: (i) novel pathways and therapeutic targets in autosomal dominant polycystic kidney disease and (ii) the role of kidney olfactory receptors and short-chain fatty acids in blood pressure control. The objectives of this conference are to: (a) provide a forum that allows investigators (especially trainees and junior faculty) to present their work; (b) foster an inclusive, intense, lively and interactive atmosphere that highlights the latest research in the field and enlightens participants by providing a deeper understanding of unresolved issues; (c) bring together scientists from several disciplines that would benefit from crosstalk and collaboration but do not typically or consistently interact with each other; and (d) provide a continuing forum for supporting and attracting young investigators to the field of epithelial biology (graduate students, postdocs and junior faculty) with personalized mentoring activities. Through interactions at the meeting and afterwards, we will foster mentoring relationships that can lead to increased number of women and underrepresented groups in medicine and science, including individuals with disabilities. All presentations during the meeting are exciting, timely, and aim to translate new findings into a better understanding of disease mechanisms, diagnosis, prevention and treatment. Previous participants regularly look forward to this meeting, and new attendees and young scientists recognize it as an invaluable learning and career experience.